1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a memory cartridge and a game apparatus using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a memory cartridge which is attachably/detachably loaded to a game machine which includes a microprocessor, and a game apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the prior art
As this kind of the game apparatus, "Family Computer (trademark)" or "Nintendo Entertainment System (trademark)" is well known, which is manufactured and sold by the same assignee of the present invention. Such a game apparatus is constructed by loading a game cartridge which may be called as a ROM cartridge or a memory cartridge to a main unit of a game machine. Since a ROM (Read Only Memory) is generally used in the memory cartridge, it is impossible to store data indicating game status (hereinafter called as "game status data") including the data of score, power or energy, stage number and etc. at the time when the game is terminated. Therefore, since the game is always started from the beginning thereof, it is impossible to consecutively start the succeeding game from the game status at the time when the preceding game was terminated.
In order to resolve such a disadvantage, a back-up RAM (Random Access Memory which is a readable/writable memory) may be provided in addition to the ROM where the back-up RAM is enabled by a battery as disclosed in, for example, European Patent Publication No. 0268419 which was filed by the same assignee of the present invention. If such a back-up RAM is provided, it is possible to write the game status data in the back-up RAM at the time when the preceding game was terminated, whereby the player or operator can play or enjoy the succeeding game from the consecutive game status.
However, in the above described prior art, the back-up RAM and the battery are needed for backing-up the game status data, and therefore, the memory cartridge becomes not only complex but also high cost.
Another method using a magnetic disk instead of the memory cartridge is known as done in "Family Computer Disk System (trademark)" which is manufactured and sold by the same assignee of the present invention. In the system using the magnetic disk, likewise the above described prior art, it is possible to write the game status data in the magnetic disk so as to be able to consecutively play the same game. However, since the magnetic disk is utilized, the data is easily destroyed in accordance with a circumferential magnetic state, and the data such as a program is to be loaded from the magnetic disk to the RAM of the game machine prior to starting the game, and therefore, operation thereof becomes troublesome in comparison with the system using the conventional memory cartridge.